User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 5
Jared: Lynn, goodbye Nite: What Miss Lynn? Dawn: *Looks at shadow* Does September 18, 2009, Paris mean anything to you sir? Shadow: It does not. Why? Dawn: *Blinks* I suppose not... It’s nothing... Nite: That date sssoundsss familiar..... But not Parissss Shadow: *Silent, begins walking into the desert* Jared: *Is out of desert* Dawn: ... I thought... For a moment I knew who you where *Shakes head* It’s nothing Welcome to the The RP Fear Wiki chat Nite: Wait..... Where isss Parissss again? Shadow: *Stops looks back* You would not know me. Even if you did, I died long ago. *Goes back to walking* Nite: Isssss it overssseasss? Dawn: Then again I grew up much different where monsters were friends and angels were babysitters Nite: lol Jared: *Is in NYC eating* Dawn: Where I learned the true world... Nite: Sssssoundsss nice, Dawn Dawn: It was... Nite: *Smiles, revealing two fangs where my canines should be* Dawn: Till I found the real world... And the fighting started. Nite: That ssssucksss For me.... It’ssss alwaysss been the real world Shadow: *A massive snake bursts out of the ground in front of me, I draw a katana, slicing it in half in a blur of motion, the katana disappears back in my trench-coat as the two halves of the snake fall to the ground* Dawn: I have a list... People that I... Jared: *Walks back* You know what? Screw it! Nite: People that? Jared: I wanna chance to kill that snaky BITCH Dawn: *Watches Shadow* Shadow: *Looks down at the snake, speaks in an unknown but beautiful language* Jared: *Runs towards Shadow* Nite: What were you sssssaying Dawn? Dawn: Hey! Talia use to speak that language! Sir! Where are you from! Nite: Talia? Jared: Hello Lynn Shadow: *Looks at Jared as he comes towards Jared, then at Dawn* You know of that language? Dawn: Yes I can sort of speak it too Jared: What language? Dawn: Talia taught me? Nite: Indeed Jared: I suck at most... Ever hear me speak German? Not pretty Shadow: It is of no importance what language it is. Nite: Nein.... I bet it’ssss not Shadow: *Looks back at the snake, finishes what I was saying in the unknown language* Dawn: But it is! Jared: I once... Told a friend... Something naughty Dawn: Talia never told me Nite: Hmmm Jared: Which she was okay with Nite: It sssounds polite and gracsssefull I’m going to take a wild guessssss..... Holy speak? Dawn: And.... I want to know... Sir tell me what language do you speak? Nite: Like asss in divine-nesss? Jared: Something not of this world Shadow: *Silent for a moment* What I speak is Angelic. Nite: I wasssss closssse Woo hoo Jared: Angel? Dawn: ... So Talia wasn’t lying Jared: You would be useful to have on my team You should consider joining Shadow: I am better off alone. Jared: Okay, okay I will respect that Nite: *in a sandpapery gruff mocking voice* “I’m better off alone" Nite: Who are you? The Lone Ranger or something? Dawn: ... Sir can you translate something for me... It’s the only thing I know of your language.... Shadow: *Looks at Dawn* Speak it. Dawn: *Stumbles through sentence of angelic focusing* Nite: Wow..... You ssssspeak it beautifully, Misss Dawn: ... That’s all I know *Shrugs* Talia made me memorize it Jared: It was... Choppy... Shadow: I see. Jared: But better than me Dawn: But what did I say Why was it so important that I had to memorize it? Nite: Why indeed Jared: Please, good sir, translate it if you can? Shadow: "Guard this girl, keeper of gates and peace. I am of use." Dawn: Why would Talia... Jared: Wait...what? Dawn: *shakes head* you know Shadow: I know not its importance. Jared: It... Maybe... Oh my god, if there is a bloody god Dawn: She would tell me crazy stories... About angels... Jared: Can Angelic have any form of power over mortals or living things? Nite: If there is one, I doubt itsss bloody Dawn: I guess they are true Shadow: It depends on what is said, Jared. Jared: Maybe it's a ward of some form Nite: Indeed But from what? Shadow: I know not. Isaac: *Emerges from shadows* Jared, I apologize. Shadow: *Looks at the snake, sweeps a hand, kicks up a large amount of sand, buries it, repeats what I said in Angelic* Jared: Hmmmm? All I want is a chance to kill that bitch Isaac: Who? Jared: The Mother of Snakes Isaac: Ah. Shadow: *Finishes, seeming to have it memorized* Isaac: Jared, did Kiba leave the stones I left her? Jared: I think so Isaac: Where are they? I need to cleanse them. Jared: I have no idea I just came back from NYC Isaac: *Sighs* Alright, I'll ask her later. Did her neck stop bleeding at least? Shadow: *Watches the horizon, my hands clasped behind my back, standing separate from everyone else* Dawn: .... Reality is strange Isaac: *Glances at Rogue, then back to Jared* Did it? Shadow: *looks at Isaac* If you are referring to that other girl that was here, her neck was bandaged and not bleeding when she left. Jared: *Chuckles* Shadow: *Turns back to the horizon* Isaac: Good, the poultice and crystals worked. Thanks for telling me. Jared: Yeah, but she had better watch her tongue next time Isaac: *Looks at Jared* And you, your anger. Jared: Haha I will be dead within the week, I hardly think self-improvement is needed Isaac: ... And why do you think you'll be dead in a week? Jared: Let's see. I have been running from the Slender Man for 6 years Every other Fear 11 years I have been beaten, battered and bruised to the point where I am near dead TWICE Jared: and I almost killed that abomination's favorite proxy I think I will be dead within the week Isaac: Fair enough. Nite: Mhm Shadow: *Silent, my back to everyone, standing some ways off* Nite has left the chat. Isaac: *Walks up to Rogue* And so who might you be? Shadow: *looks at Isaac* I have long since forsaken my name. I go by Shadow now. Isaac: ... Jared has left the chat. Shadow: *Goes back to watching the horizon* Isaac: Very well. *Walks off a ways* Shadow: *Silent, not moving from my spot* Dawn has left the chat. Isaac: *Goes into a cave, lies down* Category:Blog posts